OS de Marinette & Lila (Volpina & LadyBug)
by adrinettexstarpines
Summary: Pequeñas historias de una chica de ojos azules y una chica de ojos verdes. Marinette & Lila OS. (Habra Adrinette)
1. Chapter 1

—Eres una mentirosa.

Esas palabras se repetían dentro de la cabeza de la castaña de piel morena, volvían a pronunciarse una y otra vez que comenzaba a afectarle.

No sabía a dónde a caminar, era nueva y no conocía a nadie. Bueno, solo a Adrien pero él estaba decepcionado de ella, eso la hacía sentir mal.

Lila se sentó en una banca, esperando por el sonido de la campana que avisaba que las clases habían empezado, pero parecía que lo hacía a propósito, el tiempo pasaba tan despacio y eso la ponía nerviosa.

Al ser Volpina no había reaccionado, pues claro ya que estaba akumatizada y se dejó llevar por la ira que sentía hacia LadyBug.

Ella también la había llamado mentirosa.

Y si, había mentido. Pero lo había hecho para caerle bien a Adrien, vaya fracaso.

Sabía que era engreída y molesta, por eso en su antigua escuela era temida y sus amigos eres hipócritas con ella, ella lo sabía muy bien puesto que ella era igual de hipócrita.

No esperaba que alguien le hablara por qué sentía que no lo merecía.

Hasta que una chica de cabellos azabaches camino hacia ella, poniéndose delante suyo con una sonrisa amistosa, tan cálida que sintió un estrujo en su corazón.

— ¿Eres nueva, no? Me llamo Marinette, seamos amigas.

Solo basto eso para que Lila sonriera, saltando y dándole un gran abrazo. Era como su salvación.

Por al ver esos ojos azules llenos de un mar sin fondo, sus esperanzas subían, podía ser una mejor persona, gracias a ella.

Gracias a Marinette.


	2. Chapter 2

Mine |Lila, Marinette & Adrien OS|

— ¡Hola Mari!— una chica de cabellos largos y castaños corrió hacia una chica de cabellos negros azabaches, el cual estaba peinado en dos coletas.

Una de las cosas favoritas de Lila sobre Marinette era su cabello, como siempre estaba tan sedoso y olía tan bien. Si, Lila olía su cabello cuando estaban juntas.

Eso se había convertido una costumbre cuando se quedó en casa de Marinette la primera noche. A la azabache no le molestaba en absoluto, le daba gracia y ternura.

Marinette la miró con una sonrisa que se extendía por sus labios carnosos, mostrando lo animada que se mostraba hoy en día.

— Buenos días, Lila— le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, causando que las mejillas de la chica se coloraran de un rosa.

Otra cosa favorita de Lila sobre Marinette eran sus ojos, tan azules y llenos de un océano enorme en el dual debes saber cómo nadar si no te puedes ahogar en el. Esos ojos te pueden llevar hacia un lugar sin fondo, de la manera más hermosa en la cual se puede atrapar a una persona.

— Te ves muy feliz hoy, ¿algo nuevo que contarme?— le arreglo un mechón azulado detrás de la oreja, otra costumbre.

Pequeños cabellos rebeldes se ponían en su rostro, lo cual Lila nunca permitía, por qué su cara, oh su bello rostro debía ser visto por todos.

Un ángel caído del cielo, tan puro y creado por la misma inocencia.

Marinette hizo un gesto adorable al sentir las manos de su amiga sobre su rostro. Un pequeño sonrojo mostrándose en sus mejillas, pero todo eso ya era costumbre.

— Adrien me invitó a salir— chillo emocionada, mirando a la nada con una cara de enamorada.— Es una cita.

Eso había sido duro de tragar, era como si un balde con agua helada hubiese caído encima de Lila, por que así se sentía ahora mismo. Como si estuvieran a punto de robarle algo preciado para ella. Y así era, Marinette era un tesoro ante sus ojos.

— Vaya, Mari, eh- felicidades— hizo una sonrisa falsa lo cual terminó convirtiéndose en una mueca.

Marinette la miró extraño.

— ¿Te sientes bien, Lila?— tocó su frente.

No estaba caliente, pero si estaba temblando.

Y es que no podía permitirlo, no quería dejar ir a su Marinette. No, no podía hacerlo.

— No es nada Marinette, solo entremos.

Sonaba fría y tan distante, lo cual hizo que la chica de ojos azules se preocupara más de lo que estaba.

Marinette se sentó al lado de Alya y ella al lado de Ivan, y eso era bueno por que estaba detrás de ella y podía ver su cabello y algunas veces más de eso cuando quisiera. Eso significaba que siempre lo hacía.

Vio como Adrien volteo para darle una sonrisa a Marinette, la cual se la regreso.

Apretó los puños, sentía ganas de gritar que esa chica de bonita sonrisa y ojos bonitos solo era suya.

— Marinette es solo mía...— susurro, esperando que nadie lo escuchara, gracias a dios fue así.

Las clases transcurrieron normales, un poco lentas para la castaña la cual no dejaba de soltar gruñidos al ver como Adrien siempre miraba a Marinette.

Por fin toco la campana, dando a entender que era hora del receso.

Se acercó rápido a Adrien y susurro algo en su oido.

"Tenemos que hablar"

Adrien la miró extraño pero igual accedió.

Tal vez ella solo le iba advertir que no debía lastimar a su amiga, o tal vez volvería a coquetearle y mentirle.

Pero estaba muy equivocado.

Ya se encontraban los dos en el salón vacío, los demás alumnos fuera de los salones.

Se notaba el silencio y la tensión entre ellos dos. Como los ojos de Lila, verdes pero más oscuros que los de él podían llegar ser fríos, tanto como para congelar el alma de una persona.

Adrien tenía miedo de que llegara a hacerle eso.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar?— Adrien rompió el silencio. Su voz se escuchaba como un eco en toda la habitación. Su voz chocando contra las paredes.

Lila sonrió cínicamente hacia el, poniéndolo nervioso.

— Eso...— lo pensó un momento, pero ya tenía claro que iba a decirle.— Marinette es mía.

— ¿Qué?

Adrien tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, su cara llena de sorpresa por la declaración de la castaña.

Era como una declaración de guerra, una que estaba por comenzar.

— No eres el único que suspira por ella, Adrien.

— ¿A ti te gusta Marinette?

Lila lo fulminó con la mirada, y era como un arma con el cual podía asesinarte, sin piedad.

— Mis sentimientos hacia ella son mucho más fuertes que esa palabra tan usada.

La cabeza del chico de ojos verdes daba vueltas, se sentía tan confundido.

— No-no entiendo...

Lila rodo los ojos para después mirar sus uñas perfectas y filosas. Iguales a las de un zorro.

— Seamos más claros... Marinette me pertenece.

Lo dijo de una manera tan decidirá y dura que hasta daba miedo.

Pero Adrien no era así, no podía rendirse tan fácil. Le había tomado tiempo darse cuenta por quien latía su corazón, era nadie más que Marinette.

— No.

Las palabras entraron en la cabeza de Lila pero salieron rápidamente. No, no lo iba a permitir.

— ¿Disculpa?

— ¿Quieres guerra? La tendrás, por Marinette.

Se había puesto firme, su voz sonando decidida.

— ¿De verdad crees que puedes ganar esto?— soltó una risa burlona.— De acuerdo.

Adrien se acercó a Lila extendiendo la mano, esperando por que ella la tomará. Lo hizo y fue una fuerte sacudida.

"Todo se vale en el amor y en la guerra"

Ellos dos estaban a punto de descubrirlo, por el corazón de la chica de ojos azules, Marinette.


End file.
